Totem/Puppet
Totems are the avatars of Sutekh and his minions. They're the demonic warriors that can punish those who try to uncover their world, their secrets and their power. Sutekh and his followers must cut themselves with a dagger and put their blood into the avatar to bring them into the real world. They are summoned into the real world using a special Ouija Board that has Egyptian markings on it. After the followers have put their blood into the Totem they can take control of it in the real world, but whatever damage is dealt to the Totem is also dealt to them, if the Totem dies they also die. Totems have sharp teeth and claws, they can also use magical powers to kill their victims, once they have killed someone they can drain the person's energy which gives it to the follower in the underworld. They also have the power to summon a portal back to their world in emergencies. Physical appearance Totems are small skinny monsters that are orange in color. Their bodies are covered in different markings and they are covered in spiky thorns. They have very sharp teeth and claws and have a large helmet-like bone that covers their skeletal face. Each Totem has different markings on their body and they also wear loincloths and different jewelry such as bead necklaces or small gems. ---- Puppet Master IV In the underworld of Hell, the demon lord, named Sutekh, sends forth a trio of diminutive servants called the Totems, magically controlled by his netherworld minions, to kill those who possess the secret of animation, including the magic André Toulon used to give his puppets life. It transpires also that a team of researchers working on the development of artificial intelligence are close to discovering Toulon's secret. Sutekh sends one of the Totems as a package to two of the researchers involved, Dr. Piper and Dr. Baker of the Phoenix Division, who are taken by surprise, killed and stripped of their souls by the foul creature. One of the researchers, a talented young man named Rick Myers, is working as a caretaker at the Bodega Bay Inn and has also been using it for a place to conduct his experiments on the A.I. project. The same night Drs. Piper and Baker are murdered, Rick's friends Suzie, Lauren, and Cameron come to visit him. At dinner, Lauren, who is a psychic, finds Blade (who had been discovered earlier by Rick inside the house and is still animate) and then Toulon's old trunk, with the puppets, Toulons diary and some vials with the life-giving formula inside. Out of curiosity, Rick and his friends use the fluid on the puppets, and one by one they awaken; next to Blade, they find Pinhead, Six Shooter, Tunneler and Jester. (Torch, who joins the puppet cast in the sequel, makes no appearance here.) Fascinated by the puppets' spontaneous reactions, and believing that the formula is the answer to the running AI projects, Rick wants to see how smart they are by playing a laser tag game with Pinhead and Tunneler. Cameron, who is competing with Rick for success, tries to use the formula's secret for his personal gain, and he and Lauren decide to use a strange gameboard found in the trunk to try and contact Toulon for its exact composition (the recipe of which was not recorded in the diary). But the glowing pyramid icon which goes with the board is a conduit between the mortal world and the underworld; Sutekh uses the link to send two of his Totems to attack. Cameron and Lauren attempt to flee by car, but Cameron is ambushed by one of the Totems inside his car and killed, while Lauren manages to get back into the hotel. When Rick looks after Cameron, the Totem attacks him as well, but he manages to escape. But inside the inn, the third Totem, sent in earlier by package, is also on the prowl. The puppets, intent on protecting Rick, search the hotel and soon manage to kill one of the Totems in the kitchen and, through its supervision link, its controller in the underworld. Then Toulon's spirit, who has been appearing around the hotel all night, tells the puppets to animate the Decapitron. Under Rick and Suzie's astonished eyes, the puppets move up to Rick's room, retrieve a box which contains yet another puppet with a soft plastic head, and revive it with the formula and a lightning strike. The two remaining Totems attack to disrupt the process, but one is electrocuted when Six Shooter uses a wire as a lariat to divert some of the lightning's power into the Totem. Decapitron briefly awakens, and his head morphs into the likeness of Toulon, who explains to Rick the origin and the secret of the life-giving formula. The vial, however, turns out to be missing; immediately suspecting Cameron, Rick goes back to search his body, where he does find the vial. Meanwhile, the last Totem corners the panicked Lauren and prepares to drain her life away when Suzie interferes and douses it with acid. Toulon speaks through Lauren, urging Rick to animate Decapitron to destroy the Totem, and Rick uses his computer to divert power from his generator into Decapitron, bringing him to life. As the Totem attacks, Decapitron exchanges his plastic head for an electron-bolt launching system and destroys the creature. Afterwards, Toulon speaks to Rick yet again, surrendering custody of his puppets and the formula to him and promising his help in times of need. Action Lab Comics info needed ---- The Totems Coolpm4lol23.png|Totem #1 Tom4.png|Totem #2 Colbladevjhwbnbbwbbb.png|Totem #3 Om5part123ajggvjvsx22bgfgfge22t44ss336622.png|King Totem Totemupgrade.png|Anapa's puppet|link=Anapa's puppet Trivia * There was a Full Moon Features movie known as Totem which used very creatures that had the same name but were completely unrelated. *The Totems looked more like tribal warriors in Dennis Gordon's original design. Gallery Hide gallery = Click the button above to see the pictures |-| Show gallery = Screenshots = Puppet Master IV = 5y65.png brekthru.png burrdingt.png burrdingtv.png burrdingtvv.png burrdingtvvb.png cioolg.png dfinishyastoryburr.png dfogse.png diningguy.png genrustime3bfh.png jefbuurru.png kfdfkdkfk.png killi3.png ligthhsuptptoem.png mgg.png nnoy55.png tom4.png totemfight.png toto4m.png totom4.png ttem4.png ttem43.png ttem45.png ttom34.png ubr.png unreal2.png voicesofopupper.png wyfrmm.png nnoy94.png nnoy99.png nny2.png gibbs.png nny23.png nny55.png otom4.png otte.png picfight.png pm4lolol.png pm4lololg.png revoiro.png saveit.png shamwdlol.png cioolgb.png cioolggb.png cioolggbg.png cioolggbgh.png cioolggbghg.png cioolggbghgbbh.png cioolsuff1fghhhhhxbbvbvb.png clcclc.png colbladevjhw.png colbladevjhwbnbbwbbb.png colbladevjhwbnbbwbbbbsc.png colbladevjhwbnbbwbbgt.png colbladevjhwbnbbwbbgtgsgg.png Dubbletrubble.png cooflfl.png cooklnewphots3hzhh22dfgbg.png cooklnewphots3hzhh22dfgbgz.png cooklnewphots3hzhh22dfgbgzb.png cooklnewphots3hzhh22dfgbgzbhluikzwv.png coolpm4lol.png coolpm4lol2.png coolpm4lol23.png deadtototem.png deafooem.png decapaack.png dedotm.png puppetmaster4-4big.jpg Puppet-master-4-puppet-vs-totem.png puppet-master-iv-4-tunnler-pin-head-blade-demon-puppet.jpg Todem.jpg tote1.png tote1p.png tpte,.png 12697_3_large.jpg 12697_10_large.jpg 8632722_4.jpg 12697_10_larged.jpg vlcsnap-2010-11-15-15h00m43s131.png PM4Caps_003.jpg puppet-master-4-bluray-cinefiloshd-249411-MLV20565340924_012016-F.jpg cutian2.png cutian.png pm42.jpg Puppet-Master-4-totem-absorbing-lifeforce.png = Totem = totem199d.png|Totem creatures from the Totem (1999) movie totem199db.png|Totem creatures from the Totem (1999) movie totem199dbv.png|Totem creatures from the Totem (1999) movie totem199dbv3.png|Totem creatures from the Totem (1999) movie totem199dbv3v.png|Totem creatures from the Totem (1999) movie totem199dbv3vv.png|Totem creatures from the Totem (1999) movie totem199dbv3vvv.png|Totem creatures from the Totem (1999) movie totem199dbv3vvvv.png|Totem creatures from the Totem (1999) movie totem1999A.png|Totem creatures from the Totem (1999) movie totem1999Ab.png|Totem creatures from the Totem (1999) movie totem1999Abc.png|Totem creatures from the Totem (1999) movie MV5BMjAxNjI2MTkzMF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMzg5MzE0OTE@. V1 .jpg Behind the scenes 13509059 534456480096902 6182385034187546569 n.jpg 13558769 534471443428739 4119827749989995444 o.jpg 13558608 534465260096024 8374853291489695963 o.jpg 13528626 534466826762534 7495484835097513468 o.jpg 13528445 534467473429136 7829954640078821167 o.jpg 20130908-095817.jpg 8632722 2.jpg Bts2.jpg Puppet-Master-4-Totem-Hands-1.jpg toemkillpiper2.png killatotem.png Imageproxy.jpg 12108067_1648735388699474_5994445659620718285_n.jpg|Dennis Gordon's concept art (credit: Chris Bell) 12108184_783710651754803_7540754433882686832_n.jpg|Dennis Gordon's concept art (credit: Chris Bell) #2 lolzvv.png|Dennis Gordon's concept art (credit: Chris Bell) #3 godizsinurtv.png jghjg.png 13576779 534461393429744 5725609830893410886 o.jpg toemkillpiper.png Imageproxy (4).jpg Imageproxy (1).jpg Comics = Action Lab = tuyrem.png anap1.png|Madam Adon's puppet building him anap12.png anap123.png 0anap12.png 0anap1.png 0anap123.png 0anap1234.png 0anap12345.png 0anap123451.png Anap123.png 0anap1234511.png 0anap12345116.png 0anap123451161.png 0anap1234511611.png 0anapa0.png 0anapa1.png 0anapa12.png 0anapa123.png Fan made 2013-01-27_00007.jpg game37.JPG totem_black.JPG totem_black_vs_blade.JPG totem_ghoul_V2.JPG Gifs tumblr_nhz5r1eRmD1rcnqeto1_500.gif |-|